


Childish games

by RenTDankworth



Series: Playlist(ism) to Midnight Sun - TsukkiHina Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very late submission, Chilhood/Childish, Day 7, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Glasses, M/M, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2016
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y entre infantiles juegos y paletas de fresa, Hinata siente que su culpa se desvanece de sus hombros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish games

**Author's Note:**

> No sé realmente por qué se me ocurrió esto, pero debo aceptar que es algo que me gustó mucho escribir.

**「** **P** laylist _(ism)_ to _Midnight_ **S** un **」**

**.**

**.**

Take the glasses.  
Take my (poor) heart.  
Take my emotions.  
And make them yours.

**.**

**.**

**Track #7 – Hengenjizai no Magical Star** **「** **変幻自在のマジカルスター** **」** **– GRANRODEO – Hengenjizai no Magical Star – Kuroko no Basket S2 OP 2**

**.**

**.**

_En mi habitación_  
siempre estaba angustiado por aquello.  
La verdad es que tengo una mentalidad débil  
como de pesimista.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_—Childish games—_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Kei suspira largamente. El calor del verano es insoportable y puede sentir como su vida se seca con cada segundo por lo mismo.

El sudor recorre por su piel y deja un sabor salado cerca de sus labios

(desagradable).

Es la tercera paleta de fresa que consume en el día (oh, un nuevo récord), y siente que de seguir con ese (terrible) ritmo de consumir azúcar, su cuerpo se va a quejar después.

.

Al otro lado del departamento que comparte con otras tres personas puede escuchar las quejas de Kageyama sobre lo _estúpidamente_ maldito que es el verano, y no puede estar más de acuerdo con eso.

(Pero Tobio es una persona de invierno, es normal que odie el calor).

Y Yachi (oh, adorable Hitoka) parece haber robado el único ventilador disponible en esa casa. Y nadie se queja porque es la pequeña princesa rodeada de un par de idiotas que no conocen el orden, y un alto rubio que termina gritando en un vago (e infructífero) intento de que Tobio y Shouyo ayuden con los deberes (o que mínimo limpien sus respectivas habitaciones porque apestan y parecen no darse cuenta de que una chica vive con ellos).

(Necesitan juntar dinero para un aire acondicionado con urgencia).

.

El único que parece estar fresco como siempre, y disfrutar de ese (maldito) día es Hinata.

Su permanente (y tonta) sonrisa no se despide, la forma tan radiante en la que siempre está yendo de un lado a otro y viceversa, y la forma tan ruidosa en la que intenta convencer a los demás habitantes de ese (pobre) departamento para salir a dar una vuelta al parque.

Kageyama le grita (por décima vez) que absolutamente _nadie_ en sus cinco sentidos querría salir con el calor que se siente en las calles y que mejor los deje morir derretidos.

Tsukishima le sigue el juego al _Rey,_ y entre ambos llegan al acuerdo de que deberían amarrar a Hinata antes de que logre sacarlos del departamento a base de chantajes (Kei a veces se pregunta por qué dejaron que Shouyo se juntara demasiado con Kuroo-san).

Y antes de que Hinata pueda decir algo más, el tajante « _No»_ que sueltan Tsukishima y Kageyama (a pesar de que están en lados completamente diferentes del piso) le impide insistir de nuevo.

.

Nadie vuelve a decir algo al respecto sobre salir ese día.

Yachi sale de su habitación después de varias horas, y para cuando llega la noche, ha regresado el ventilador a la sala de estar.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, y las paletas de fresa de Kei se han terminado.

(Maldito sea el verano).

Y sus gafas parecen haber sido secuestradas por algún ente maligno (uno llamado Hinata Shouyo y al que muy probablemente vaya a matar si le pasa algo al único par de gafas que tiene a la mano) al que apenas si puede distinguir corriendo en el balcón del departamento, y fingiendo ser él.

Por una parte, la escena le causa risa, por otra le hace sentir molesto.

—Hinata idiota. —Es Kageyama quién le regaña por ser tan infantil.

Shouyo se quita las gafas después de largos segundos, y cuando la luz del sol lo golpea directamente a los ojos, tiene que parpadear repetidas veces hasta que su vista se normaliza.

—Te vas a quedar ciego si los usas. —Se une Kei después de largos minutos observando la infantil figura del pelirrojo.

(Y Tsukishima se pregunta por qué los años parecen no pasar en Hinata por una milésima de segundo).

Necesita limpiar sus gafas, y una caja nueva de paletas de fresa.

(¿Cuándo le agarro el gusto a esas cosas?)

.

.

Y los días pasan, el clima ha enloquecido y dos cajas de paletas de fresa se han terminado antes de lo esperado.

A veces llueve, y el frío es tolerable. Kageyama parece tener un mejor ánimo esos días (pero Tobio es una persona que tolera más el frío), mientras que Hinata se ve algo apagado (no en vano es como el _Sol)._

Otros días el calor es insoportable, y Kei debe pelear el ventilador con el _par de idiotas_ con quiénes comparte piso, y si Yachi salió con su _flamante_ novio (maldito Yamaguchi, Hitoka es su pequeña princesa, pero te perdonamos porque Yachi parece sonreír más cuando regresa por las noches) a una de las (ahora incontables) citas en su vieja _Harley Davidson_ que nadie sabe cómo ni cuándo aprendió a manejar, o consiguió el dinero suficiente para comprarla.

Pero, sin importar si se está muriendo de calor o se ve obligado a cargar una delgada frazada todo el día, sus ojos siguen a Hinata.

Algunas veces comparte sus paletas con él, cuando su apetito se ha ido (para variar) y no quiere desperdiciar su helado dulce.

.

—Ten, es tuya.

Su lengua no puede más con tanto dulce, además de que su apetito ha decidido irse de viaje.

Shouyo acepta la paleta (o las sobras de la misma) con una infantil y tierna sonrisa.

Las gafas de Kei se empañan un poco por el calor de sus mejillas y la humedad del ambiente.

(Tsukishima se ha sonrojado, y no es por el clima).

.

.

Y sus gafas han sido secuestradas de nuevo.

Apenas si puede distinguir algo. (Sabe que su vista es horrible, pero parece haber empeorado por pasar mucho tiempo frente al monitor del computador en las noches).

Lo único que le deja saber el paradero de su objeto más preciado son las risas de Hinata en la sala de estar, y su mala forma de imitarle.

(Ese maldito enano).

—Te vas a quedar ciego si sigues usando mis gafas. —Menciona Tsukishima bastante molesto.

Los largos dedos de su mano derecha se posan sobre el puente de su nariz para masajearlo, después hace lo mismo con sus ojos a los que está forzando demasiado para enfocar lo más que puede.

(Dios. Sus ojos empiezan a escocer y lagrimear por esto sin que pueda evitarlo).

—No me voy a quedar ciego. —Reclama el pelirrojo.

Pero Hinata también siente como su vista le reclama por estar usando unas gafas con una graduación tan alta que el mundo parece solo un borrón de colores mezclados entre sí.

—Regrésame mis gafas. —Pide el rubio con la poca paciencia que le queda, y…Dios, eso es olor a fresa.

Y el pelirrojo se sigue negando de manera infantil.

.

Para cuando se dan cuenta, Tsukishima ha corrido hasta su habitación sin gafas y con un enojo que lo mejor es darle su espacio.

En el piso están los pedazos de las gafas del rubio, y Hinata no sabe si sus ojos lloran por haber sido forzados a ver en condiciones poco agradables, o porque está vez llegó muy lejos.

Aunque es más una combinación de ambos, y joder que no se había dado cuenta que sus manos están lastimadas.

(Que infantil).

.

.

Y las semanas pasan.

Es Kageyama quien ahora se come las paletas de fresa cada vez que siente que su cuerpo le pide algo de azúcar.

Tsukishima ha tenido que buscar entre sus pertenencias los contactos que tanto le desagradan para no chocar con los muebles o caerse cada dos por tres en las escaleras al no distinguir bien los bordes de los escalones.

Hinata cree que se ve mejor sin gafas, pero es un poco raro y Kei hasta parece un extraño.

.

Yachi sigue saliendo cada vez más seguido con Yamaguchi. A veces ambos se quedan en el departamento y son tan tiernos y adorables que ni Hinata, Kageyama o Tsukishima pueden molestarse de que Tadashi intente robarles a la pequeña princesa de un reino gobernado por un Rey idiota (porque sí, Kei sigue molestando con eso a Tobio) y un terrible desorden.

Hinata a veces se desaparece, nadie sabe a dónde sale o por qué, pero después de haber roto las gafas del rubio y ser regañado por Kageyama (a falta de Hitoka porque Yamaguchi decidió que era una buena idea ir al cine y ver Buscando a Dory), parece darles igual lo que haga el mayor.

.

Shouyo sale casi a diario a trabajar para conseguir dinero suficiente para reponer las gafas de Kei.

.

.

Y cuando el otoño llega, y el clima parece haber enloquecido más, un paquete sorprende a Tsukishima frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Una nota escrita de manera torpe adorna el mismo.

Un _«Lo siento»_ es lo único que dice.

—¿Me perdonas? —le sorprende Hinata quien sostiene una caja con paletas de fresa entre sus manos.

.

Kei abre el pequeño paquete, y siente que podría reír porque ha conseguido un par de gafas nuevas.

Shouyo se asusta un poco al ver una expresión burlona en el rostro del más alto, pero se sorprende cuando le ve reír de manera sincera.

(Y se queda embobado con la escena. Su mente parece querer conservar esa imagen para siempre porque la ve en _Slow Motion)._

—No tenías que hacer esto. —Logra decir Kei después de minutos de incontrolable risa. —Mi hermano me trajo ayer otras gafas.

Hinata se siente como un completo idiota por querer enmendar su error. Pero al menos la culpa en su espalda desaparece y se siente mucho más tranquilo.

Bueno, al menos Tsukishima ahora tendrá gafas de repuesto por si, en alguna ocasión, vuelve a sus juegos infantiles y termina por romperlas de nuevo.

.

.

.

 _¿No estás bien con tus grandiosas peculiaridades?_  
Haz tuyo el azul. Si este amor no ha perecido aun  
Te daré todo.  
Cantaré.  
Lo juro.

_._

**_—Hengenjizai no Magical Star – GRANRODEO_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Childish –_ **ˈtʃaɪldɪʃ**

_Glasses –_ **ˈɡlɑːsɪz**


End file.
